TwO DrAgOnS OnE RiDeR
by Dragons4eva
Summary: Kareia thought she was blessed being a Dragon Rider. But with a chain of events, she ends up being the rider of TWO dragons. R & R pleaze! Now 7 Chapters going up!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first fan fic story! When I saw that they were doing Eragon stories I felt that just HAD to do one! I LOVE that book! I hope you like my story. Please read and review but don't be too mean please!

Anywayz….ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter One

The soldiers were almost upon her. She picked up her feet and made a sharp turn off the dirt road and into the dense forest. She only glanced back once and chuckled in satisfaction as the soldiers ran into one another and scrambled to regain their footing to pursue the chase.

Kareia's long, wavy, auburn hair flowingabove her rosy lips and deep, ocean blue eyes whipped across her sweat painted face. She sped up, weaving in and out of the trees, hoping her pursuers would lose her trail. Her breathing became short, painful breaths and her throat was parched dry from the lack of moisture, but she refused to stop. Clutched under Kareia's arm was what looked like bluish-green stone that reflected the scenery of the blurry trees.

Shouts behind her grew loud again and she felt the breeze of an arrow that whizzed past her right cheek. Soon she was dodging five arrows at once but failed to be quick enough to dodge a sixth one that sliced the surface her left shoulder.

_Damn! These guys catch up fast! _

A voice pierced the walls of her mind and leaked in like water in concern and anger, _I'm right above you! I can be there in a heartbeat! Are you sure you don't want me to assist you? _

Kareia replied desperately to the mystical voice, _No! Not yet! That has to be a last resort! Come when I call!_

The voice replied fiercely, _If they so much as touch you, I'll come and rip them to shreds!_

With that Kareia shut the voice out of her mind and concentrated more on the soldiers behind her. She saw sunlight seep through the trees of the forest up ahead, which signified the edge of the forest. Kareia was completely oblivious to the panicky calls in her mind. Too busy dodging several more arrows, she took a huge leap out of the forest and screamed while thoughtlessly releasing the stone which went flying through the air.

The ground below her feet disappeared. Wind brushed against the soles of her feet instead of twigs and leaves. In near panic Kareia grasped an overhanging branch from the tree closest to her just in time stop herself from falling off a five-hundred foot cliff lined with the last of the tall forest tree life. She managed to catch the stone in the process, but with her bad arm. Five-hundred feet below were sharp, rocky points that thinned out to a sandy ocean shore. With her stone held in her feeble grip, she hung there for a couple seconds collecting herself and realizing that there was a voice intruding her mind again in outrage.

…_.tried to warn you! Kareia, are you all right? They set it up! It was a trap! They made you take that route to the cliff. That's it ! I'm coming!_

It was too late for Kareia to reply. Out of the mist of the clouds came a horse-sized winged creature. It was nothing more than a silver blur as it shot from the sky toward the soldiers who stood still along the edge of the trees with drawn swords. When the creature landed, the soldiers gasped in awe at none other than a silver-scaled dragon.

The sun reflected off each silverplate in a blinding light that covered every inch of its body with exceptionof the wings. Teeth bared and giant claws visible for all to see, the magnificent creature swiped at the nearest victim. One by one the soldiers fell. Their attempts to cut the dragon were in vain as they merely bounced off its gleaming, powerful scales. Kareia wished she could help but she was struggling to hang on for her life. One of the remaining soldiers managed to fire an arrow at the dragon, but just like the swords, it bounced off thesilver armorand flew down the cliff's side where Kareia was helplessly dangling. The arrow pierced Kareia's arm again and she finally lost her grip on the bluish-green stone.

"NOOOOOO!" Kareia senselessly cried as the whole reason shehad almost beenkilledplummeted down the cliff.

"It'll be crushed! Saveil! Let's _GO_!"

Saveil came swiftly over the cliff's deadly side in another silver blur. Kareia pushed off the wall of the cliff with her cut feet and released the life-saving branch. Saveil caught her on his rock-hard spine. With clenched teeth, the sides of Kareia's legs were pierced by Savail's scales with each flap of his wings. The pain reached her palms as she gripped as hard as she could onto one of the spikes that lined Savail's back, attempting not to be blown off. She breathed in tightly as the scales sunk deeper and deeper into her legs. Wind rippled through her hair as they gained speed through the dive.

Despite their inhuman speed to catch their prize, it was too late. The stone landed squarely on a sharp rock tip and pieces of the stone could be seen chipped and cracked, glinting on the sand. Kareia did her best to hold back her cries as they landed with a thump. She slid of the dragon's back with a yelpbecause ofthe deepened cuts on the inside of her legs and hands. She strained to stand on the bloodstained sand and wobbled as fast she could over to whatever remained of the stone. She picked it up and ran her finger over a series of cracks and holes, examining the damage.

_Oh Saveil…this…this…is terrible! What are we going to do?_

Before her wise companion could respond, a sort of groan came from thestone.Itwobbled and finally the last of the remaining shell shattered and unfurled an emerald green baby dragon. It wasn't a stone, it was an egg. Kareia could hardly breathe. Were her eyes right? The dragon just hatched! But how?

The dragon lazily gazed up at her through matching green eyes and shuddered. It was apparently still getting over the shock of the fall. Like Saveil, its back was lined with silver spikes and it had giant claws, even for a baby. It stretched its wings in a fashion that made Kareia remember when Saveil was just a hatchling and came out of a stone she was going to sell to some merchant. Saviel's egg was found by Kareia in the middle of the forest just like the one she had just been running through. It was then Kareia remembered how exhausted she was and collapsed on the warm sand, allowing the ocean mist cool her face.

_Two dragons...I have TWO dragons! I can't be a Dragon Rider for two dragons!_

When Kareia finally gathered enough guts to steal another egg from the king, she wasn't expecting it to hatch while she still had it. This wasn't supposed to happen! Kareia looked back through her memories on the tales she was told by her now deceased parents long ago about the Dragon Riders who protected the land and its people. And _NONE_ of them had two dragons. The dragons always _chose_ their Riders. But this one was opened by force...would it accept her? Would she have to raise it as though it were her own dragon? Or did it still have a destined Rider and she needed to find him? Should she stop asking questions she doesn't know the answers to?

_Oh Saveil…NOW what are we going to do?_

_I'm afraid this puzzles even me, little one..._Saviel was obviously lost in thought but Kareia was feeling uneasy...this was the first time Saveil had nothing to say.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And that was my first chapter! Hope you like it so far! Sorry it was so short though...I'll try to make them a little longer. Until next chapter!

Dragons4eva


	2. Chapter Two duh

HIYA! Ya miss me? Ok! Tis the second chapter in my little story here. C'mon guyz! I won't kill you if gave a review….well….probably... depends on what you say…hehe…jk!

Alright! I won't delay any longer!

Chapter 2 

Kareia looked uneasily at the baby dragon. What should she do? As she reached her hand out to stroke it, a thought struck her.

_Wait, this is a hatchling, what would happen if I touch it? I already have the silvery mark on my palm from the first time I touched Saveil…will I get another one? _

Saveil leaned his head over Kareia's shoulder_. You'll have to touch her sooner or later. Besides, she's hungry._

Kareia gazed at her companion questionably. _It's a she? Never mind, whatever._

Biting her lip, Kareia hesitantly outstretched her sweaty hand that already bore the silvery mark and stroked the back of the dragon. A sudden familiar, painful icy rush flowed through her palm and spread throughout her body. Her head ached and she felt as though her brain was splitting in two…something not so familiar. It was like a wall growing in the middle of her mind, she felt a second presence leak into her head and thoughts. Kareia had become used to Saveil's thoughts linking with hers, but now she had to share her one mind with two. The young creature rubbed against one side of her mind while she felt Saveil's presence on the other. Kareia sat gasping for air in shock as the hatchling nipped at her chapped fingers. Saveil gave her a comforting nudge as her eyes came back focus and she snapped back to reality. She was shaking like a leaf from head to foot.

Kareia gazed down at her palm and gasped. The color turned from silver to a sparkling green that faded into silver around the edges. The mark had expanded from her palm to the whole underside of her hand.

The baby began to bite her fingers with more force to remind her that she was still hungry. Kareia reached into her leather pouch tied around her waist and pulled out a handful of small shreds of meat. There came a familiar squeal of satisfaction as the baby pecked atthe last portions of Kareia's food. Saveil sat quietly, his glowing sapphire eyes watched the hatchling as if he has never quite noticed what a dragon was.

They laid there on the sandy shore until Saveil decided to reminded Kareia, _We should really get moving fast, Kareia. There are bound to be more soldiers headed this way and I don't think we want them at our heals; it would be probably wise to get moving. _

Kareia hated it when he used his sarcastic tone, _Ugh! It'll be torture on my legs!_

Kareia glanced at her still bleeding wounds. Luckily, she wasn't on Saveil long enough to damage her legs enough to a point to where she couldn't walk. Saveil showed signs of concern and guilt as he, too, looked at the wounds.

Kareia changed the subject: _Well Saveil, looks like we have a new traveling companion with us. But this is going to double our troubles…I mean, how can we hide from the empire now that there's another dragon with us?_

_Don't worry about that right now, _Saveil added hastily_, She won't be that hard to hide for now and I'll fly high in the clouds, okay?_

_Okay…we need supplies…the closest town would be…_Kareia pulled out a worn, folded map from her leather pouch_, this place called Kuasta…from there we can follow the sea coast north to Teirm…_

Suddenly, shouts were heard from above. Kareia gazed upward, squinting her eyes in the sun's brilliant shine. Lined along the tip of the cliff were faces looking down upon their small party. But these were faces that Kareia had never seen before…they were squashed pig-like faces with skin of the most unnatural color. Blue? Gray? They wore armor that seemed to be too small for their size, as if it were made for a human to wear and not a—whatever the hell these guys were. Their stocky arms held arrows and swords clutched under their unseen grip.

Kareia immediately grasped the baby dragon and hid her under her cloakfor protection. As the strange beasts pulled back their bowstrings to fire, Saveil leaped over Kareia, wings outstretched, and allowed the arrows tobounce and scatter off his silver armor. There were a couple, however, that pierced the thin membrane of his wings.

Dragon clutched in one hand and sword unsheathed in the other, Kareia cried, "Fly Saveil! I'll be okay!"

With that, Kareia sprinted her hardest with her damaged legs to the base of the giant cliff side and hid among its shadows. The cuts in her legs made each step torture. She managed to race along the cliff's bottom, shielded by raining arrows by the protruding rock ledges coming out of the cliff's side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Saveil take flight, and he made her smile in pride as she glanced at him catching an arrow in his own muscular hind legs and fling it back at the attackers. Being at an angle that made it impossible to see if the redirected arrow hit one of the creatures, Kareia didn't want to stop anyway. Her main priority was to run hard, get as close to the destined city as possible, and find a good hiding place.

It seemed her cuts were opening wider and she slowed from running to limping. Tears were forming in her eyes now as the pain steadily became to harder to ignore. The tiny dragon under her arm was beginning to struggle as the ride she was giving him became unpleasantly wobbly.

The sounds of the attacker's arrows ceased. Kareia wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried. At least she knew where they were on the cliff, but now they could be anywhere.

_Saveil! I need your help! I can't go on anymore! I feel like my legs are going to fall off!_

Saveil reported back sharply_, I'm coming Kareia! Stay where you are! I swear if they touch you…_

Kareia looked up. Staying where she washad beena big mistake. Around the corner of a small rock ledge of the cliff ahead came marching two of the strange creatures that had been attacking. Their twisted faces both showed triumphant smirks and theyraised their swords, but did not attack. What are they waiting for? What do they want?

..._maybe they're working for the empire. That's crazy! Would the empire sink this low and form alliances with these…these…THINGS?_ Well, she wasn't going to wait and find out.

Clenching her teeth, Kareia bent down, placed the struggling dragon behind a rock out of sight of the monsters and with enormous effort charged at the one closest to her. The whatever-it-was raised its sword as if it were expecting an attack, but Kareia was one step ahead of him. Instead of attacking face on, Kareia unexpectedly stepped off with her right foot, dodgingthe first swing of its sword and leaving the Thing wide open for attack. While it wasted seconds recollecting himself she twirled to its side and stabbed at its only unprotected area, the neck. But it didn't turn out to be the neck she stabbed, it was its…sword? The thing blocked it! It blocked her attack! It wasobviously quicker than she thought. It took advantage of Kareia's shock and swung at her sidebut she was able to block herself at the last second, making her stumble and fall backward. The Thing raised its sword once more and came down aiming for her head, but before it reached her, Kareia rolled off to the side and sliced its foot. It doubled over and screeched in pain. Kareia took the opportunity to go for the neck again. It wasn't going to escape it this time….it was over. The Thing fell dead.

When Kareia looked up, she unexpectedly saw the second creature bringing down his sword in a strange, swift arcupon her head. No! There was no time to block it! She couldn't stop it, she had no time…suddenly, out of no where, one word popped into her head, only one word that mattered in the world and it leaped out of her mouth, "JIERDA!" A weird green light exploded out of her green and silvery hand with a force so powerful it made her fly back again. When the blinding light ceased, her hand was glowing brightly and she looked to see that the Thing which was about to kill her now lay dead on the spot. Then all she felt was exhaustion…she couldn't stay awake…

She saw Saveil land at her side and she rolled her eyes, thinking sarcastically, _Great timing._

And that was all she remembered before she slipped away to unconsciousness under the shadow of the cliff.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And THAT my friends was the second chapter. cheers BRAVO BRAVO! Whew! Ever since I got home from school I was finishing this chapter and my fingers are numb. XP... Thanx Jenny and Janelle for the awesome review. I luv u guyz! Until next chapter!

Dragons4eva


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here it is chapter number...uh...let's see...one...two...OH YEAH! THREE! Hope you like it.

Vulpix4Life: Thanx for the review! And I know that in the book they said that dragon eggs couldn't be broken. Before I began this story I've been debating whether or not to write it at all. But in the end I've decided to bend the rules a little. 

Chapter 3 

Kareia awoke to find that she still lay where she fell. The moon was dancing among the stars and the waves of the sea could be heard crashing on the sand in the distance. She felt something small press against her side and looked to see the baby dragon curled up in a ball asleep.

_About time! You've finally awoken. You've had me worried for quite some time. _

_Saveil? That you? _Kareia said a little dazed.

_Who else? _Saveil asked warily. Saveil was laid out behind her. His glowing sapphire eyes dreamily watched the ocean as moonbeams bounced off his radiant scales.

_Did you see what happened? When I was fighting those things? I shouted something and a really powerful green force leaped out of my hand! It was amazing! What do you think it was?_

_I think you have discovered magic, Kareia._

_MAGIC? How could I have used magic? I don't even know how to use it! I couldn't have used magic!_ But the more she thought of it, the more it made sense. It couldn't have possibly been anything else.

While Kareia thought of this, more questions came to her, _Saveil, what of the soldiers? And those creatures? Where are they?_

_The soldiers are all dead. But I'm afraid a couple of those creatures still live. I've tried to hunt them down while you were sleeping but they are clever. They slipped away in the forest and I have not been able to find them. But they will be back and there will definitely be more of them. _

_How long do you think Saveil?_

_I'd estimate a couple days before they will be here._

_Then we have to leave now! _

_You still need your rest Kareia, _Saveil said in a parental tone, _We will leave first thing after the sun is up. We would be out of here long before they arrive._

Trying to sit up, Kareia found her arms sore and her legs had stopped bleeding to her relief but not much better than they were. She ripped off a strip of cloth from her blanket that she kept in her leather bag and began to tend her wounds. She poured some of her fresh water she collected a couple days ago, on her wounds and slowly began to wrap the cloth around only the major cuts. Her movement awoke the hatchling who grunted sourly for being disturbed.

"Sorry little guy—er girl. You know, we have yet to give you a name."

The dragon raised her head showing slightly more interest than falling back to sleep. Kareia laid back her head on the cool sand staring at the decorated night sky.

_Let's see…a good name for you…_ Kareia mentally began listing names for the young dragon_. Do you like… Mremil? Lafara? Narla...?_ Although the dragon was too young to communicate like Saveil, she could feel her distaste as she listed each one. After at least ten names, Kareia was beginning to make some up.

_Olivira? Akkaria? Alrien?_ Still more disapproval.

Saveil couldn't help staying out of it, _Come on Kareia, does she look like an 'Alrien' to you?_

Kareia ignored him but couldn't help feeling frustrated.

_Melani?... Karian?... Arlensea?...Sophina?_ Kareia was running out of names, _If only she could just tell me her name. _She stared at the young ones bright green scales that practically lit up under the night's moon like Saveil's. That was when she thought of a perfect name and decided to list it, unsure if the dragon would accept it.

Kareia whispered under her breath, "Emeral?" First there was no response and then she felt her rub against her mind in satisfaction. Dismissing the conversation, Emeral laid her head back down and fell asleep. Saveil began to hum soothingly as Kareia laid back her head again in thought.

_Ugh_, Kareia thought to herself. What are we supposed to do? Run from them for the rest of our lives? No, that can't be what we are destined to do… there has to be something other than running. Maybe we should join the resistance of the empire? Was she ready? She just couldn't picture herselfon abattle field…it was just too strange. There was one thing she was sure of however, she would never join the empire. She has heard enough stories of the King and Rider Galbatorix and his cruelty in the past to know that joining him was simply not an option. And knowing Saveil, he would rather dive into a volcano than serve under him. That was what inspired her to risk her life taking another egg from the king. She intended to hand it over to the Varden but now she isn't quite sure how they will react to her owning two dragons. For now, Kareia thought, I think it best we try to stay hidden for as long as possible. With these last thoughts, Kareia steadily began to drift back to sleep.

Kareia's eyes fluttered open. The sun had just risen over the horizon. Kareia rose finding Emeral perched on a rock stretching out her wings enjoying the sun's warmth. Saveil was still watching the mesmerizing ocean waves. Kareia stood up stretching, enjoying the sound of the water. Emeral flew to Kareia and picked her perch on her shoulder. Kareia smiled. She felt good…which was strange. Kareia's eyes widened and then looked at her legs. She felt no pain. She slowly began to unwrap the cloth that bound her wounds and gasped. There were no cuts! No bruises or scabs…nothing! It was clear and mended where the skin should be broken. Somehow, in the last few hours, her legs had recovered.

_Saveil! My legs! They're…they're healed! _

_Good. That would make this trip easier for all of us. Ready to go?_

Kareia stared a him unbelievingly, _Don't you think it's a bit ODD that they miraculously healed?_

_Of course I do. But we have better things to do than sit around here wondering about it. We have to go, remember?_

_That's you Saveil, always the sensible one. _She took another glance at her legs in wonder and sighed_, Alright, let's get moving. Fly hidden Saveil._

_Of course, _Saveil opened his wings and shot into the sky, kicking up sand that twisted and followed Saveil's path into the air and slowly began to decent scattering into the ocean. The last glow of Saveil's silver armor could be seen before he disappeared among the chain of clouds.

Kareia moved quickly along the ocean shore. Emeral stayed on her shoulder eyeing her surroundings with interest. The cliff that used to be on their right slowly grew into a chain of mountains. Ocean spray licked against Kareia's face which cooled her from the constant beating of the sun. Their trip was delayed once because Emeral became hungry and began squealing and nipping Kareia's ear in hunger. Saveil caught a large rodent and Kareia cut it into small pieces for her to eat. Emeral chopped up every scrap of meat that Kareia presented her. They were off again soon after. Kareia talked with Emeral most of the time and kept frequent communication with Saveil. Emeral stared at Kareia with intelligent eyes as she absorbed her words and phrases.

They traveled well into the night and stopped to collect water from a lake and sleep. They reached the northern most part of the mountain range that had curved into the ocean and blocked their path. Their scenery hadn't changed much. In front of them and to the right was the range of mountains and the ocean on the left. During their traveling, Kareia had constantly gotten the feeling of being followed but managed to shake it off as she slept.

They rose early and changed their route into the mountains. It took them the whole day to cross over to the other side of the mountains. The morning after they finally reached the town of Kausta. Kareia made sure Saveil would wait a couple of miles off with Emeral as she entered the town in search of more supplies. Kareia wasn't exactly rich but she had worked for many employers after her parents passed away to stay alive. She had no one else to go to so she had to take care of herself somehow. Kareia wanted to have enough money to be able to travel and explore the land. She had been with Saveil for a couple of months now and is running low on money. Kareia wasn't sure what to do when she ran out. She'll have to sell something.

The dirt roads were lined with shops and people trying to catch your attention with merchandise like necklaces that increase your beauty, hats that are sure to make you think more clearly and rubbish like that. People were bustling about trying to get to their own destination paying no heed to the desperate sellers. Kareia was searching for a market that sold leather as she needed to make herself new pants, gloves to hide her green-silvery mark and needed leather padding for Saveil's back. She did not intend to take another unpleasant ride like the last one whether she heals quickly or not. She was also searching for a blacksmith shop, she was in need of a new sword. The blood stained, rusty one she had inherited from her father was of little use to her now.

She found the blacksmith first and traded her old sword and a couple of coins for a new one that fitted her grip perfectly. A pattern was engraved on the black handle. The blacksmith saw her examining it and said, "That there is a symbol mean'n 'bravery'. Good choice." Kareia gave him a smile and went off to find her last item. She found a market that sold what she was looking for. After a few minutes of bargaining, she got enough leather for her pants and Saveil's padding but the gloves will have to wait.

She was just leaving when screams could be heard around the southern part of town. People were screaming, "URGALS! URGALS!"

Panic quickly filled the streets as people were running right and left. Dust was kicked up into Kareia's eyes and she became temporarily blinded to her surroundings. Squinting through tear-filled eyes, Kareia gasped at the sight of about twenty stocky, pig-faced creatures attacking the towns people.

The creatures attacked everyone and everything within their reach. They charged the panic stricken towns people with smug expressions. It was the most terrible thing Kareia had ever seen. She couldn't just stand here and watch them slughter these innocent people! She had to do something! Men fumbled for their weapons and began to resist the attack. They brought down a few Urgals but there were many more. There was one man in particular that caught Kareia's eye. He moved so swiftly among the monsters slicing their necks in such smooth motion it was almost inhuman. He didn't seem to tire or need to catch his breath. His face was hidden under a hooded cloak that seemed glued to his head as it did not fall.

Realizing that her distraction could become disasterous, Kareia called out to Saveil.

_Saveil! Those creatures! They're back! And there are so many more of them!_

_I'm on my way!_ .Saveil reported urgently. Kareia looked up and saw a silver blur race across the sky and dive upon one of the creatures, sinking his claws into it's chest. Saveil whipped his powerful tail around at an Urgal and swiped his claws at another one.

Thinking of nothing else to do, Kareia drew her new sword and charged the Urgal closest to her. With it's back to her, it turned to find her sword piercing through it's belly, and with a faint grunt, it fell dead.

Three had gotten by Saveil and were running toward Kareia with raised swords. Saveil was immidiately at her side. Back turned, Saveil was ready to whip his tail at the one at the far left. Sensing his intents, the Urgal was prepared and ducked. Kareia took advantage of this distraction and swung at it's neck. But it was blocked by the blade of the middle Urgal which sneered while bringing down his sword. But Saveil aimed well this time and Kareia almost smiled in approval as she watched the creature fly four feet in the air and land on it's head. Saveil and Kareia then turned their attention on the remaining two. Neither of the creatures showed any signs of fear as Saveil raised on of his deadly claws and in an almost unseen motion, swiped at the right one's throat. It attempted to dodge but failed to be quick enough and fell dead on the bloodstained dirt. Meanwhile, Kareia had blocked an assault from the left Urgal and swung at it's side. It blocked her attack with relative ease and pushed her back making her stumble. It wasted no time and raised it's sword and brought it down but was blocked by Saveil's tail. Like all the arrows, spears, and swords before, the sword just bounced off his brilliant scales and with a triumphant roar, he watched Kareia stab it through the belly.

Throat parched from the dust being kicked into her mouth, Kareia looked up panting for air. She scanned the area for more Urgals but saw no others. Then her eyes rested on the many bodies that laid sprawled across the road. It was terrible. These people had done nothing to them and look what happened. The sight became almost too painful to bare and she choked back a tear.

Kareia froze, she was suddenly aware of the many eyes from house windows and shop doorways watching Saveil in awe. They seemed completely oblivious to Kareia standing ten feet away. She slowly backed into a shop hoping no one will notice her presence.

She desperately called to Saveil_, Fly! You're attracting the whole town's attention!I'll catch up with you later when everyone is out. Make sure no one follows you!_

_Fine. But you better call if more of those creatures show up._

The town gasped as Saveil flapped his wings so rapidly, dirt consumed him in a large dust cloud that whirled around in a small twister. When the dirt settled, everyone stood speechless as the silver dragon was gone.

Kareia smiled to herself. What a show-off. She decided to leave when the sun begins to set.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok! Third chapter over with! It'll get better! I'm working on the fourth chapter right now! I still love reviews you know! Thanx for reading. –Dragons4eva


	4. Chapter four

I am sooooooooooo sorry this took so long. I was on a little trip. Well here it is! BABADADA!

Chapter Four

It was twilight hour. The last shades of purple in the sky could be seen hovering over the mountain peaks. Kareia had suffered some minor bruises that she had escaped with in the recent battle. Once she had placed a few miles between her and Kuasta she called to Saveil and Emeral.

One half of her mind reached out to Emeral and the other to Saveil. Tha center of her mind acted as a barrier between her thoughts with Emeral and Saveil. Emeral brushed against her mind happily as Kareia communicated to Saveil.

_Have you found a good place to camp for the night? _

In response, an image projected into her head. Her mind floated slowly off the road and into the forest that blanketed the ground for miles. After traveling a ways through the maze of trees, she saw a small clearing barely big enough for two dragons and a sixteen year old girl.

_It's perfect. Thanks Saveil. _

Some amusement came from him when she said this and replied, _That wasn't me, it was Emeral._ Kareia stood amazed as Saveil broke contact and left her to think to herself. Emeral was growing.

Kareia made a quick glance over her shoulder to see if anyone was following and quickly stepped into the trees. A slight breeze whistled through the branches that hung over her head. As she shuffled through the dead leaves sprawled across her path, she noticed the tree trunks eerily seemed to be watching her pace through their weeds and bushes in the darkened night air.

She found the clearing that matched the image in her mind along with Saveil and Emeral eagerly waiting for her. Kareia gave a weak smile and sat beside Saveil. Emeral flew to her lap and curled up cozily. Saveil gave a snort turned his head away.

Kareia noted how much larger Emeral has grown since the last couple days. Just like Saveil, she is a fast grower. She sat heavily in her lap and gazed up at her face wondrously with eyes like two giant green crystals.

Kareia sat peacefully resting against Saveil's side sheltered by his out stretched wing while listening to his content humming. She had almost drifted to sleep until she heard his uneasy voice penetrate her thoughts, _Kareia…_

Saveil pressed against her shoulder. Emeral was stiff and alert. She was about to ask what was the matter until she suddenly heard some rustling and the snapping twigs in the distant darkness. The noise became louder as Kareia slowly rose to her feet and drew her sword. The blade seemed to shine despite the dark and the symbol resting on it's handle could be seen almost as clearly. Saveil was protectively at her side and Kareia made sure Emeral was hidden from sight. Louder noises.

_More of those Urgal things do you think?_ Kareia asked nervously.

_We will soon find out. _

The noises came to be so close that Kareia could almost make out figures in the night's shadows. Then the noises faded as the barely recognizable figures passed by, leaving the small clearing unnoticed. Kareia relaxed but did not sit back down. She and Saveil stood their ground for a couple minutes, refusing to lose their guard.

Then Kareia finally spoke, _I think they're gone_, and she sat down to relax her legs.

Saveil still stood with eyes watching the trees sharply. There were no noises now… just silence...but Saveil still stood.

_Saveil_, Kareia finally said, _what— _

_Someone is still out there_, Saveil growled

Before Kareia replied, there was a rustle of leaves and a hooded man stepped out into the clearing. Saveil made a low growl while Kareia leaped to her feet and unsheathed her sword again.

"You should not be so quick to lose your guard young Dragon Rider," said the man in a clear voice. Kareia's eyes widened. She recognized him. Back at the town… He was the hooded man she saw fighting the Urgals!

"Who are you?" Kareia snapped raising her sword. She heard a chuckle from his hidden face in amusement.

"There is little time for introductions. Many are searching for you in these woods. But I'll tell you, my name is Calus."

Kareia glared at him suspiciously, "And what do you want?"

"You should come with me. It is not safe here for you," he said sternly as if there were no question. Is he crazy?

"I don't even know who you are! What makes you think that we will follow you?" Kareia nearly shouted.

"You don't understand," his tone serious, "it is extremely important that you come with me. Urgals in numbers much higher than they were back at the city are marching this way searching for you. You _must_ come with me."

No matter how much he insisted, Kareia still didn't trust him, "I don't even know who you are! I'm not going to—" She stopped mid sentence as she noticed Emeral had appeared behind the stranger. He didn't appear to take notice. Kareia held her breath as she watch Emeral take flight over his head and land on it. Calus was startled slightly and in a single swift movement, tried to grab her. But Emeral had already rose over his head and flew toward Kareia, and in the process, pulled down Calus's hood.

Although it was hard to see much in the dark, the absence of the hood revealed smooth, blonde, short cut hair over dark green eyes. His expression was irritated and annoyed to the fact that his face was unwillingly exposed. Then Kareia's eyes laid upon his pointed ears. Pointed ears?

"You…you're a…an elf," Kareia breathed as Emeral landed by her feet. From what she knew, elves were supposed to be in hiding. She wasn't even sure they existed at all. It was an extremely rare and lucky occurrence to lay eyes on one.

Saveil put in his comments, _Kareia, I think we can trust him. Elves are decent people. We should follow him._ But Kareia was too preoccupied with a different problem to listen.

Calus tried to hide signs of surprise as he laid eyes on Emeral, "Another dragon... this is a surprise. There is _another_ rider?" He looked as though a stream of questions were about to flow from his mouth but he stopped himself, "Where is he? Get him now! Questions will be asked and answered later."

Kareia shifted her feet nervously and gazed at the elf reluctantly. After a moments silence she let out a sigh and spoke, "There is no other rider."

"What—"

"Both these dragons belong to me," Kareia looked down at the ground unsure on how to present the news that she was a rider of two dragons. Emeral nudged her leg encouragingly and Saveil moved closer to her side.

"What do you mean, _both_? That's impossible. You can't be a rider of two dragons. It doesn't work that way."

"Apparently it can. Look!" Kareia shoved out her hand and exposed her green silver mark.

Calus's eyes widened in fascination and disbelief. He shook his head, "Two dragons, one rider. I was expecting complications but... This has never happened before. _Ever_." His words faded from his mouth and he became lost in thought.

Kareia was getting slightly annoyed, "Wasn't it a big deal to get out of here two seconds ago?"

Calus raised his head and considered her words for a moment and finally answered hastily, "Yes we should leave immediately. This can be worked out later."

Calus had no longer said these words when the familiar rustling in the distance could be heard. Kareia and Calus both raised swords at the same time while Saveil and Emeral adjusted their stance ready for attack.

It was then when a tall, maroon hair colored man stepped into the clearing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! End of chapter! Er—I mean… darn! End of chapter. I know, it was kind of boring and short. But it's gonna get good. Thank you for the honest and not too mean reviews. Till next chapter! -Dragons4eva


	5. Chapter FIVE!

Hey yall! Finally got started on this chapter. Here it is!

Chapter Five

The strange man had cat-like maroon eyes that lit up in the dark. His skin was tight over his face and gave it a skull-like appearance.

_Hellfire_, Kareia swore silently, _it's a Shade_.

Saveil bared his intimidating teeth and inched closer to Kareia's side with scales gleaming in the moonlight. Emeral stayed silent but watched the Shade sharply. As he glanced at Kareia, his lip curled into a sneer.

"Well," his one word flowed over her like ice water, "it appears I have found what I am looking for. We finally meet young Dragon Rider. You gave us quite a chase but we finally caught up to you," First his deadly gaze targeted Kareia, then his eyes shifted to Calus and Emeral glaring close by his feet and raised his eyebrow, "An elf rider. You elves are showing up all over the place lately. This is unexpected. Even better." He spoke slowly, allowing his words to take over the silence the night once held.

"Who are you?" Kareia asked demandingly.

He waved the question off dismissively, "That bit of information is meaningless to you," he answered slyly, "Perhaps that will change later." Kareia could sense where he was going with this and glared at him.

"We will never go with you," she growled and took a step forward raising her sword higher.

The Shade stood a moment and then laughed in amusement, "Young rider, you have no choice in the matter." As if summoned by these words, armored Urgals appeared before them and surrounded the small campsite. They were in smaller numbers than they were before, probably around ten, but they were massive. Breathing slowly, both Calus and Kareia slowly raised their weapons and so did the creatures. Kareia buried her foot in the forest soil bracing herself for any assault that came her way.

Then the Shade's sly voice began speaking again, "If you come quietly, there need not be any battle."

"I tell you again," Kareia said fiercely, "We will never go with you." The Shades mouth opened into a malicious smile as if he hoped for nothing less. As the Shade himself raised his sword, Saveil gave a ear-splitting roar and began the battle by ferociously whipping his tail and swiping his claws.

Kareia hastily transferred some words and emotions to Emeral and made her understand that she wanted her hidden out of harms way. She watched Emeral hide from the moonlight that so pleasurably bounced off her radiant scales into the camouflage of the dark green tree leaves.

Calus immediately stepped in front of Kareia and shouted over his shoulder, "Get out of here! I will deal with them!" He stabbed an Urgal through the side in one smooth motion while still managing to stay in front of Kareia. Kareia stubbornly stepped from behind the safety of Calus's protection and stabbed an Urgal in the belly that was charging at them from the side. She didn't wait for Calus to attempt to command her again and she stepped quickly into battle.

Kareia surprised herself as she fought strongly by Saveil's side. She noticed she wasn't tired anymore and realized she wasn't tiring as she fought. Her blows became steadily more powerful with each swing of her sword. She noticed her steps were quickening and her hand was becoming only a blur in the air as she beat back an Urgal struggling to defend itself. Unceasing energy was flowing through her whole body despite the fact that she was drained of most of it a few moments ago. With each swing of her sword, Kareia gained more and more energy. She gained confidence and felt strangely powerful… like she could take on a whole Urgal army if she wanted to and still have energy to spare. A strange power welled up inside herself seemed to be lending her strength. As she continued fighting, the power seemed to grow.

Her hair danced across her face as she twirled and blocked attacks and sent many of her own. Kareia saw a trail of fallen Urgals that lead over to where Calus stood and saw he had fought his way through half the creatures over to the Shade and locked himself into a ferocious sword battle. They clashed swords and fought with such elaborate swordsmanship, it was unbelievable. The Shade was swinging his blade so fast and powerful, Calus had to use the best of his swift movements with such speed Kareia was amazed he kept up.

Kareia's mysterious energy built up a ball of fire inside herself. She watched the Shade enjoying the battle. Enjoying the blood. He tried to bring them with him against their own will. He doesn't care that his…creatures are dying fighting for his purposes and causing destruction to those around him. The fire grew larger inside herself and a passion was created. She couldn't keep the fire in, it was growing larger. She looked at Saveil, struggling to keep back the attacking monsters. It was too big, she had to let it out. She saw Calus stumble to the ground and the Shade, with triumph, point his hand toward the tired elf preparing to use magic. Her fire had to come out.

Without thinking Kareia raised her hand and shouted into the moonlit sky, "BRESIGR!" A clash between green and silver colored fire exploded from her hand in the direction of the Shade. The fire hit and passed through every Urgal that was in it's path. Calus immediately rolled out of the way to expose the Shade completely to Kareia's magic. The Shade's eyes showed surprise in her green-silver firelight and at the last second he quickly countered it with his own fire magic. Calus quickly took advantage of his distraction and sliced the Shade in the side with his elf blade. A piercing cry was heard last before a crack of smoke and the Shade disappeared.

The small amount of remaining Urgal's had halted their attack realizing they were outnumbered and retreated back into the forest. The clearing was left eerily disserted and silent.

Kareia stood still gazing down at her trembling hands and heard Calus's distance voice, "I have seen and even used that spell many times. But that has to be one of the most powerful forms of it I have ever seen." He stood watching Kareia carefully. Kareia just stood staring at her hands and slumped to her knees. All the energy she wielded two moments ago had vanished like it was cut off. She only felt exhaustion now as her energy, confidence, and power dwindled in the passing seconds. Emeral had glided from the tree top to her aid and Saveil sat close by.

_It is all right young one_, he spoke soothingly, _you have fought bravely._

Calus spoke again, "Who taught you to use magic so skillfully?"

Kareia's eyes focused on him. He was still half hidden in the night's darkness. His words hung in the air until she realized he had asked her a question, "…no one I guess…it just…happened…it happened once before too…but it was different I think…" Calus shook his head, "You are so full of surprises. This is getting more complicated by the moment." Kareia wanted very badly to shut her eyes and sleep but common sense told her that would be a very bad idea. Sweat dripped from the sides of her cheeks and she inhaled more heavily. Kareia was grateful for the cool air the night had so generously given her.

Calus added, "Well we definitely cannot stay here. We have to move." Kareia nodded while slowly and tiredly pulled herself to her feet.

Calus noticed her difficulty and said, "It would probably be best if you didn't walk. Your dragon may be able to carry you." Kareia reluctantly turned and looked at Saveil's back remembering her last ride. She turned to Calus prepared to tell him she'd prefer to walk when she saw him holding the leather she had bought earlier.

"This would be perfect for a saddle. But we've no time to make one." Instead, Calus pulled the leather over Saveil's back and punctured small notches through it and ran a small strip of leather through to the other side and tied it underneath Saveil's stomach.

"It's not much. But it will last for now."

_Do you think you can hold me Saveil?_

_Of course I can_, he sniffed and lowered himself and allowed Kareia to climb on his back. Emeral glided on to his back as well.

"Follow me. I will ride by horse. You should be able to see me from the sky." With that, Calus disappeared among the trees and Saveil leaped into the air.

Kareia braced herself for some sort of pain to sink into her sides but none came. Wind brushed against her face as they propelled into the air. Emeral squealed with excitement and watched the moving scenery below. Kareia couldn't help but smile. She gazed up at the stars that seemed to be so close now that she could pluck them from the sky and hold them in her hand. Below she saw a figure riding a white horse. She guessed it was Calus.

_Saveil! This is wonderful! _Kareia said lively forgetting she was tired.

_I have been hoping you would want to ride me more after this_, Saveil's questioning voice said.

_Of course! _Kareia said wondrously Soon after she said this, her tiredness got the better of her and she fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yup! That's the end of the fifth chapter. Thanx JANELLE for the many reviews! Hehe…sixth chapter on it's way!


	6. Chapter six

Sixth Chapter is here! I know how much you want to read my story so I won't continue to blab on in attempt to keep you from it. I mean that would just be cruel to work so hard on it and drive everyone away because I wouldn't shut up. What kind of person would I be? You would probably get so frustrated you would just skip the author notes and go right to the story right? Yeah, I know how it gets blah blah blah…..

Chapter Six

The bitter crisp morning air had chilled Kareia's spirits after the joyful ride on Saveil. Once the first rays of sunshine entered the sky, Kareia dismounted Saveil and brought Emeral with her. Calus strode alongside them on his white mare and offered her a hand. Kareia grabbed it and pulled herself up behind him. Saveil showed some signs of disapproval as he eyed the horse. He flapped his wings and flew some miles further down the road hidden among the forest trees. Emeral stayed closer by Kareia. She was too big now to rest upon her shoulders so she merely glided some feet away off the trail.

_Don't fly too far away Saveil. Look out for people and warn us if something suspicious is coming our way. _

_Of course. I would do nothing less. You have to be careful yourself and warn me immediately if you are having trouble. I'd be there in a heartbeat. One more thing, trust Calus but don't be too open with him. We still don't know him very well._

The morning songs of birds were becoming more lively. Kareia enjoyed the morning sounds. She loved peacefully listening to the perpetual sounds of the running water of a stream and the whispers that come from leaves in a passing breeze.

The white horse began to stride along the dust path in a care-free manner. Calus's dark blue cloak was draped around the back end of the horse. The hood was pulled back upon his head. Kareia gazed at it for a few moments and then the silence became awkward.

She wanted to break it so she decided to ask, "Where are we going?"

Naturally, this was an expected question so Calus replied with a ready answer, "Under the present circumstances it is important that you are first taken to the Varden. It will only be a brief visit however. There is something there that needs to be taken care of…" His voice trailed away. The silence was loose in the air again but Kareia wasn't finished.

"Where _is_ the Varden?"

"It lies within the Beor Mountains."

Kareia felt uneasy as she thought about the Varden. She spoke again, "Don't you think, well, they will disapprove of my, ah, situation?"

Calus took in her words but didn't answer them. Instead he gave a question of his own, "How did your situation come to be?"

Kareia hesitantly gave her story with getting Emeral's egg and breaking it. Running from the soldiers and running from the Urgals.

Calus then answered her former question understandingly, "Some people may disapprove, yes. But you shouldn't worry yourself with things that had already happened. We have no power over it and it can't be changed. People will oppose you but no harm will come to you, young Dragon Rider, I promise you that."

"I'm not afraid of harm," Kareia replied, "it's just…" It was her turn to trail away.

A beautiful crystal clear female voice had suddenly entered and flowed against the barrier of her mind, _All will be well Kareia. _

Emeral had swooped from the sky and brushed gently against her face and flew off again. Kareia watched her soar off back over her head into the green plant life that camouflaged her so well and she couldn't help but fell a sense of pride.

"So why are you here? What were you doing here? I thought elves were in—" Kareia stopped herself before she said anything wrong or offensive.

"That is a private matter," he said briskly, "but I'm sure you will find out about it later."

"Okay then. Are there any other Riders where we are going?"

Calus hesitated before answering, "Yes. I have received word that there is one other rider headed in that direction. A boy around your age."

"Will I meet him?"

"Possibly."

Calus turned half way in the saddle and glance at Kareia through the corner of his eye half hidden in the shadow of his hood, "What is important right now is your training young Dragon Rider."

"Training?"

"Yes. You say you have accidentally come across magic correct? Well you now need to be trained to use it. To be able to wield it whenever you call. I still don't know why you are able to use magic with such strength and only be a beginner but that isn't important. But just magic isn't going to help you, you also need to improve your swordsmanship. Yes, yes I know you fight fairly well but that isn't enough."

"Okay," Kareia submitted.

"First," Calus instructed, "you need to be informed about magic. It is a very vast subject but I'll try to cover only what you need to know. There are many spells and many incantations to summon magic. Before you can use it, you have to know yourself more than anything. Every spell you use comes with a price. In exchange for the use of magic, some of your energy is drained away. Are you following me so far?"

"Yes, continue."

"If you don't know your own strength, it would be very dangerous to use magic. Use a spell the costs more energy than you have, it will take away your life, understand?"

Kareia gave him acknowledgment and he continued instructing her about the rules of magic. They kept in conversation for a good portion of the trip. Kareia didn't know there were so many things to magic. These were the _basics?_ Calus went over how to say certain spells and many Riders have accidentally discovered magic. It was a form of self defense for a Rider under stress or danger. When a Rider had discovered magic, he would be taken away for private tutoring. That was probably why he was instructing her now.

Kareia secretively checked on Saveil and made sure Emeral was close by.

_Nothing interesting out here_, reported Saveil, _I miss your company. There is nothing but an empty road and trees and it is still a ways for you to reach the city. _

When Calus's extremely long lecture seemed to be over, he continued again. He seemed to be enjoying the talk though, like he hasn't talked to someone in ages. His voice was so clear it rang in her ears like tiny bells. He finally seemed to be over. But then Calus stooped from his horse without dismounting and grabbed a small pebble from the ground.

He instructed Kareia to hold out her hand. He placed the pebble in it and told her to try and lift it with the few given words he had taught her already. Kareia stared at it for a moment and concentrated. She slowly spoke the words, "_Stenr reisa!_"

The stone quivered slightly, rose about three inches and touched back down.

"Very good for your first try," Calus commented his approval, "Try again."

Kareia concentrated harder this time and stared at the pebble. She stared mercilessly at the pebble innocently sitting in her palm and she spoke again, "_Stenr reisa_!"

This time the stone shot up from her hand and stopped abruptly at eye level at sat there in mid air. Kareia's surprise broke her concentration and the pebble fell back into her hand. Calus himself showed signs of surprise. After a moments silence Calus shook his head and said, "Simply amazing, you practically mastered that one spell on your second try. I don't know why magic comes so easily to you. It seems to be your strong point," he smiled, "pretty good, young Dragon Rider."

Kareia sat there dumbfounded. All this magic stuff started happening ever since she got Emeral. Is there a connection? And she still wondered why her healing had suddenly become remarkably fast. She still couldn't believe she was being taught by an elf either.

When night fell, Calus tossed Kareia a stick in replacement of a sword and showed her different defensive and offensive moves that she will need to use in real combat. It took her a while to get a real feel of these different stances and moves. Calus said she would practice more tomorrow.

The road headed on and reached the coast. They were on there way to Teirm like they had planned to start with. It shouldn't be too difficult to pass the guards. Calus said they would turn east from there.

They had traveled a coupled days along the coast's edge. Calus continued in his lecture and Emeral formed new words and phrases. Saveil was getting very disgruntled about having to stay away all day and have brief moments of communication with Kareia. Kareia was getting better and quicker with her swordsmanship and began sparring with Calus. Even when Calus was holding back, he managed to disarm Kareia and smack her good in the side with his stick.

"Why do you have to hit so hard?" Kareia complained, "I'm all bruised up!"

"Do you think they will hold back in a real battle?" Calus reasoned.

They traveled a another day with repeating events. Night fell and Calus and Kareia ventured off the road and found a good ground to sleep on for the night. Saveil and Emeral had joined them and Kareia was happy to see Saveil after the long day without his company.

Emeral folded her wings and laid by Kareia who sat by Saveil.

Kareia jumped when an unexpected voice intruded her mind, _The_ _night is silent. I sense something out of place. _

Kareia looked down at Emeral. She was looking up at her eyes full of concern. Emeral then turned her head to Saveil. Kareia watched them as they appeared to be exchanging words to each other. Calus took notice too and watched them closely.

_What is she concerned about Saveil? _

Saveil stared intently at Emeral. Emeral stared right back.

_All is well, _Saveil answered_, We will be fine for the night._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

….blah blah blah blah blah…. What? You are already finished reading the chapter! Darn it! I haven't even finished telling you why monkeys are really bad authors! sigh Ok, well I guess I'll start working on the seventh chapter…

Dragons4eva


	7. Chapter what do u think?

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter here. I had been so stressed out on school and projects I really didn't have time to work on this. Well, here it is anyway.

Chapter Seven

The journey had continued the next day. Calus and Kareia had actually pleasant conversations to pass the long hours of their trip. Kareia was relieved to find he wasn't a 24 hour teacher but capable of being a friendly fellow traveler and even charming. Despite his friendliness, Kareia could tell he was wise far beyond what he appeared to be. They way he spoke, the way he lightly carried himself, and the way he looked about his surroundings with utmost care and delicacy gave Kareia an impressed impression. Saveil had constantly commented on Calus's words and added some points to Kareia with interested enthusiasm.

Emeral's strange concerns stayed as their group continued their journey to Teirm. Kareia had continuously attempted to inquire what the problem was but had little success. Even Saveil showed signs of insecurity. Kareia tried to ask him.

_I don't know what it is either_, Saveil said, _but I believe Emeral has a right to worry. These are not the most peaceful of times. _

One time it got even stranger. Kareia had once again asked what the problem was in slight irritation.

_Are we in ANY danger of ANY kind Emeral, _Kareia threw out.

_We are always in danger, _Emeral replied_, but something is happening. Something bad is happening and something worse is going to happen._

_How do you know for sure Emeral? _

_I don't know for sure_, Emeral said patiently, _But there are signs…_

Kareia sighed and consulted the problem with Calus but he had little to say.

After a couple of days of traveling, by the fourth day, they were a little less than two miles from the city.

"We are almost there!" Kareia shouted joyfully.

Calus's face remained expressionless, "We must be very cautious being in the city. There are always strange people lurking about in a large town like this and we have to try to be inconspicuous."

"Ugh, you sound like my mother," Kareia teased but the reminder she gave herself of her parents greatly lowered her spirits and she didn't say anything more. Calus didn't comment either.

A heavy mist had rolled in from the sea and blanketed the ground. Through it's haze, Kareia and Calus squinted and saw a blurry outline of Teirm in the distance.

_We are almost there Saveil. _Kareia said hoping to receive a better reaction to these words than Calus.

Saveil spoke sadly_, I does not matter. I am still refrained from venturing too close and the little one doesn't talk much. _Kareia assumed he was referring to Emeral.

_I'm sorry you have to stay away. I'll visit you outside the city, when I get a chance okay?_

_You had better be careful. If there is even a spark of trouble, I'm never going to let you out of my sight again. _

_All right! So I'll visit you later._

They got through the gates with relative ease. The guards questioned them intently and almost threateningly as if daring them to make a false move. Calus had led them to believe that they are simply visiting a sick relative.

Once they got through an were out of earshot, Kareia said, "So where are we really headed?"

"We have to find a small inn to stay. We then need to find a place to get supplies and," Calus glanced at Kareia, "some new clothes to replace your worn traveling ones."

Kareia was looking at the buildings that got steadily taller the more they rode in. They held a cold gloom with ghost-like faces peering through the windows. Passersby would stare at them in a way that made Kareia uneasy.

They moved to the western part of the city where it seemed more pleasant. Everyone looked friendlier and the fog had thinned up, allowing some rays of sunshine to reach the streets.

They found a small but pleasant place to stay and unloaded all there things. They tied their only horse to the inn's stable and walked into the more busy part of the town where most of its business was held.

"Teirm is a major city when it comes to trade and commerce," explained Calus, "and it has gone through many troubles with pirates and Urgals. That is why many of it's residence are so uptight."

As they explored through the maze of shops, buildings and houses, Kareia noticed Calus hadn't pulled his hood up and was about to remind him until she noticed that his prominent elf ears were barely noticeable under his wavy blond hair.

They did all there errands Calus had listed when they had entered. Kareia found out that Calus had a fair amount of money. He had generously gave her some few crowns and let her but herself new clothes to replace her worn ones. She was able to buy herself a pair of gloves that she meant to buy herself a while ago. They found a place to eat afterwards and Kareia enjoyed having a variety of fruits and meats that she greedily stuffed up her mouth. She stored some leftovers to munch on later. Her full stomach put Kareia in a jubilant mood as they departed from the restaurant.

They were heading back to the inn before Kareia remembered her promise to Saveil.

"You go ahead. I have to go take care of something," she told Calus.

"Come back quickly," he replied urgently, "the gates will close at sundown."

Kareia raced through the city streets eager to spend time with Saveil and Emeral. She left the city walls and began casually walking down the sandy path. The sun was well over the sky when all the mist had cleared out. A cliff towered tall off to the right surrounded by trees. The warm sunshine was extremely comforting and held Kareia's spirits high.

_Hey Saveil! Where are you hiding? _Kareia called merrily.

An image projected into her mind and Saveil began guiding her down the road. Kareia she stopped. Some movement caught her eye off in the trees.

_What is the matter? Is something wrong? _asked Saveil.

_No, I think I saw something... I'm going to see what it is._

_You have too much curiosity for your own good. Chances are that it is going to be something bad, _Emeralgrowled warningly.

Kareia ignored them and stepped off the road. To prove that she wasn't _that_ stupid, Kareia unsheathed her sword in case it was something uninviting. She slowly ventured into the trees but made sure she didn't lose track of the road.

Suddenly, a large cat had dropped from the trees above and landed right in front of Kareia. In her surprise, she gave a yelp and stumbled and feel backwards. The cat merely cocked its head and watched her intelligently. She couldn't help but notice it's oversized claws, small fangs and muscular shoulders. It had shaggy fir and black tufts on the back of it's ears. Kareia tried to stand back up but fell backwards again.

_Another brilliant one_, came a voice.

Kareia jumped and looked wildly around but saw no one. Her first thoughts were that it came from Saveil of Emeral but the voice sounded different. Then she laid her eyes on the strange looking cat.

Kareia spoke_, Are you— _

—_talking to you? Sure seems like it, _the cat said. It's bright yellow eyes gave a complete light of it's own as they stared right through Kareia.

_But you're a cat! I thought I could only talk to my— _Kareia caught herself.

_Well you don't, apparently, and I am not just a cat. Don't you have eyes? _

_You certainly don't look like a normal cat... but I still don't know—_

_Obviously you need some teaching. I had to do this last time when the one of your kind that came waltzing over. I am one of the few that currently exist in this world but you should have heard of me at least. I happen to be a werecat._

Kareia's eyes widened_, I didn't think you existed._

_A couple of weeks ago, I would have said the same about you but I can't anymore, _the werecat stretched its paws and sat loosely in front of Kareia.

_What do you mean?_

_How many things could I possibly mean?_

_You mean there was another dragon rider here not too long ago?_

The werecat didn't answer but just cocked it's head again in response. Then it rose and said, _You seem however different from that other one. You are human and a rider but it appears something else had been mixed in with it all._

_Got that right, _Kareia thought to herself but the werecat had a look of knowledge in it's eyes as if he had already figured it out.

_What has happened? _It was Emeral's voice.

_Nothing. I'm coming._ Kareia turned to the werecat, _I have to go_…_ do you have a name?_

_Of course I do. _

_Can you tell me?_

_I suppose the name you should call me by is Solembum._

_Thank you. I'll be leaving now_, but when Kareia turned her head she found Solembum already gone. Weird.

Kareia found Saveil and Emeral sitting side by side hidden in a small cave at the base of a cliff. She readily sat down and told them of the day.

_I believe we will meet that werecat again, _commented Emeral.

_Why do you think so? _asked Kareia.

_Werecats are just like that, _answered Saveil_, They somehow involve themselves into stories and adventures giving advice and warnings._

_Now how would you know that? _Kareia teased.

_I learned it from Calus._

_Calus? He can talk to you? _asked Kareia bewildered.

_Obviously. He's an elf, _Emeral answered.

The three of them sat and talked to each other companionably talking until there was nothing left to talk about. Emeral laid herself down beside Kareia and Saveil lay behind, both humming contently. They sat in a tranquil silence listening to the last of the bird calls of the day.

_If I were you,_ came a voice, _I would head back to the city._

_Solembum!_

Saveil and Emeral raised their heads and stared carefully at the werecat.

_Yes I am._

_What are you doing here?_

Solembum considered the question and decided to answer straight, _To warn you of course. Some unwelcome visitors are heading in your direction and the city gates are about to close. I suggest you move quickly. _

Kareia was already on her feet and had grabbed her leather bag_, What kind of unwelcome visitors?_

But that mysterious werecat was no where to be seen. Saveil and Emeral seemed to have shown great interest in seeing the werecat about but they did not comment about him.

Colorful hues of orange and pink danced around the sky. He was right about the gates about to close. Kareia found her way back on the road and half jogged and half ran back to the city. Emeral and Saveil had stubbornly decided to follow Kareia high within the clouds back to the gates. Kareia glanced behind herself and saw a couple of broad figures in dark clothing riding upon giant horses galloping in her direction… no, they were coming _at_ her. Kareia looked forward and saw the gates slowly beginning to close. Kareia sprinted her hardest toward the city forgetting that Emeral and Saveil were there at her protection if needed. They were galloping harder. Kareia swayed off to the side hoping that maybe she was just jumping to conclusions. They riders steered their horses in her direction. No, they were definitely riding at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I would like to take this moment and give my pal Heather a shout out. I GOT KENSHIN ON THE BRAIN AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! See ya everybody!

Dragons4eva


End file.
